I've Been Hurt Too Much
by callthedoc-tor
Summary: He knew that she loved her in a best friends way, but he thought wrong. She loved him, more than that, more than friends, falling deeply in love with him. Alas, she's hurt and in pain, all because of him that's too blind to notice her love's presence for him.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Hayley had had enough. She knew she couldn't keep the feelings from him. She's hurt enough. But she couldn't find the words to tell him that she loved him. She'd chicken out.

But, instead of letting the feelings out - even just to shake off the weighs on her shoulders - she kept the feelings inside her. She buried it inside her heart.

Her broken heart.

Her heart that's never been able to heal. Her broken heart that's just him that could heal it, he was the one that could cure it.

But seeing him with another girl made her heart more ache than it was before.

She should be happy with him, not hurting because of him. But she didn't want to ruin what they had built for the past years. She didn't want to ruin the best friendship she's ever had.

But if you love someone, you would want to sacrifice everything you had just to make the person you love happy, right? Or not?

* * *

Angry. Tired. Broken.

Those were words that could describe Hayley's situation.

She's angry, to her self. She had let herself, her walls, crashing down like this just because of a particular man.

She's tired of all those shits. She had been crying more than necessary. She shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

She's broken, her heart, the most. It felt like some had just ripped it apart and stepped on it.

But she's disappointed in herself the most. She's disappointed because she's letting herself fall for the man that she knew she could never be together with.

Plus she couldn't face his girlfriend that she couldn't compete with and ten times better than her.

_You gotta believe in me_  
_Even if you can't see me there_  
**I'll catch you when you fall**

The thing was, no once could catch her when she fall.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

hi. i know i should just update the other story but i got major writer's block. so, instead thinking about it, i just thought maybe i could try a new story and the different one. and so SO sorry it's really short but i want to keep it that way. hope you take an interest to this one. :)

p.s.: i haven't describe how Hayley looks like, so, who do you think better to pair with James, Liz Gillies or Ashley Benson? Or other people? thank you. :)


	2. chapter two

chapter **two.**

.

Hayley rummaged through her handbag, trying to find her phone. James should be here by now, but still wasn't here. He's late. It's not really like him though, 'cause James didn't even like being late.

When finally Hayleyl found her phone, she quickly typed a message to him, _where r u? i've been waiting here for like a half hour! _- H

.

An hour had passed and James still hadn't come.

Hayley tapped her foot, feels clicking on the floor beneath her. She unlocked her phone and dialed his number, clearly wasn't happy.

First ring...

Second ring...

Third ring...

Fourth ri-

"Hayley?" someone tapped on Hayley's shoulder. Hayley jumped instantly, making her stepped on the person behind her.

"Ow!" he yelped. She knew it's him, just by the voice.

"James, you scared me!" Hayley turned around and slapped him across the stomach, making him yelp again. Hayley looked up at him, narrowing her eyebrows, still mad at him for being late. "You're late." She stated simply.

James frowned, "I'm sorry!" he apologized, "I was," he paused, "I was sorting out things with Kendall! His... er, his dog got sick and he told me to bring his dog to the veterinarian. Yep, that." he smiled nervously.

Hayley narrowed her eyebrows even more. She knew something was up, she knew him too well. She sighed, dropping the topic.

"I'm sorry, Hayley. I'll make it up to you I promise."James pouted, his hazel eyes were big, pleading to her.

Hayley sighed again, she couldn't stay mad at him even if she wants to, plus she's missing him damn much. "Fine, okay."

James grinned at her, making Hayley mirrored him. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me," he smirked, "well, now, a hug would be very nice." he said, raising one eyebrows, opened arms and a happy smile plastered across his angelic face.

Without second thoughts, Hayley leaped into his arms, wrapping her small arms around his neck, fingers locked behind it. James in return, wrapping his arms tightly around Hayley's waist.

He spinned her around, despite at the airport with people around them. Hayley squealed, smilling big at him. When James was done, he put her back on her feet, arms still wrapped around her, he looked down at her, "I missed you, Hails."

"I missed you too." she smiled up at him as she pulling away, "now now, can we have a lunch now? I'm starving!" as if on cue, a loud growl came from hayley's stomach. She looked down at her stomach, then looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Lunch it is!"

.

"It's okay if you're staying with me right? I mean, it's okay also if you want to live in the different apartment, but you should stay at my apartment building so I can check up on you. Bes-"

James glared at Hayley when she cut him off with a groan, "was it my mum that told you about checking up on me and all those shits?"

"Hayley!"

"What?" said Hayley, clearly annoyed.

"Language!" James rolled his eyes.

Hayley waved him off and retorted, "whatever. Like you're never use those words."

James rolled his eyes again, this time a glint of playful showed in his eyes. "So? What do you say?"

"Um," she chewed her lower lip, "what do you think?" she turned, looking at him.

James shook his head a little, he's the one that asked first but she asked him back. James glanced from the road to her, "well, I don't know. If you're not comfortable living in the same apartment as me... then just get a new apartment, though I'll take care of that. You just need to sit and ettle in. So-"

Hayley groaned loudly again.

"Stop interrupting me!"

She glared at him, making a face. "For God's sake, James, we've been sharing a room together, even bed! It's not going to be awkward nor I'm not comfortable. What did mom say about this?"

"Well, she said she prefers you stay with him, instead getting a new apartment, I have a spare room though. 'Cause you know, you, can't keep the house clean and all, let alone an apartment. You're too damn lazy." The brunette smirked at Hayley.

Hayley scoffed, "I do NOT. I am clearly capable of keeping a house celan, even a fucking apartment."

"Oh really?" James raised one eyebrow, "what about that time when we were liek 13. When your parents were out at night and I came to your house at the morning, I found the kitchen full of dishes and a loads of mess everywhere, and your room, full of a lot of freaking dirty clothes in just one day, huh."

Hayley frowned, "I was 13 and a friggin' kid!"

"Hmm," James cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger, "let's see. What about when were like 16. Your parents asked me to 'take care' of you," he air quoted the take care, "then I just left for a few hours when I came back, the living room already full of garbage of food. Plus, when your mum told you to do chores, you barely did the tasks." James shrugged.

Hayley slumped her shoulders, letting out a big sigh, even how much she wanted to argue with him, she knew that he was right. She's a damn lazy ass girl.

"Find, I'll stay with you." the girl crossed her arms, looking out at the windows, puffing.

"Hah!" James glanced at her and sighed quietly, "hey now, let's forget about this," the car came to a stop, "we're here! You're favorite restaurant of all times."

"Huh?" Hayley turned to James.

James laughed then grinned at her, "McDonalds!"

.

Arocksprpl2: thank u for the advice, & the review means a lot. (;

annabellex2: thank u for ur advice, it means a lot really. :)

yay, james/hayley's friendship yeah? i wish fanfiction let me post a gif, i'd def post it if i can smh. happy reading! & perhaps leave a review? o, n do i have to make an image for the story, wdyt?(: .babay lovelies,much3.


End file.
